1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sprayer shields and more particularly pertains to a new spray shield assembly for providing an expandable spray shield connectable to a variety of sprayer types.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sprayer shields is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,605 describes a complex system for moving a non-expandable spray shield along a row of plants. Another type of sprayer shield is U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,065 showing a non-expandable garden sprayer shield with a top that is flared outwardly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,920 discloses a non-expandable shield. U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,428 discloses a container that has an expandable portion for adjusting the volume of the container. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 403,587 shows an ornamental appearance for an expandable container.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a spray shield that attaches to a variety of sprayer types and also includes an expandable section to permit placement of the spray shield directly over plants having various heights.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new spray shield assembly that connects to various types of sprayers.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new spray shield assembly that is positionable directly over a plant to dispense water from the sprayer directly to that plant.
Yet still another object of the invention is to provide an expandable section of the sprayer to permit placement over tall and short plants while permitting easy handling of the spray shield.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a shield member having an accordion section to permit expanding a length of the shield member. The spray shield assembly includes a plurality of interchangeable lids, each lid being designed for attachment to a particular type of sprayer including a garden hose type sprayer and a bottle type sprayer.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.